gotique and surfeur
by lilisurf
Summary: Hermione arrive au collège pour une 5è année elle a maintenant 16ans et passe du style petite fille bien sage et sérieuse au style gotique elle adore marilyn manson et le snowboard elle c'est rebellisée et attire un garçon en particulierqui lui auss


Gotique and surfeur  
  
Pendant les vacances , Poudlard avait construit et prévu de nouvelles activités pour les distractions des élèves :une boite de nuit était exclusivement réservée aux jeunes de cinquième année, des sports tels que le snowboard pendant l hiver et des sorties a la plage prévues pour ceux qui sont passionnés de surf(N/A :comme moi je suis dingue de SURF)pendant l'été. Tous les élèves étaient ravis de ces nouveautés qui amélioraient l'établissement en particulier Draco qui lui avait passé ses vacances en Australie(N/A :mon rêve pour aller surfer)et était revenu avec un style tout a fait différent, toutes ces fringues étaient du Billabong, il avait refait sa garde robe et se la pétait style surfeur, il faisait encore plus petit con qu'avant mais était encore plus beau qu'avant. En revanche le petit groupe Potter Weasley avait grandit mais n était pas très original , toujours aussi gentil ! Quand a Hermione elle , se la jouait style gotique a écouter du Marilyn Manson toute la journée et a s'habiller tout en noir avec des collants en résilles, jupes courtes noires, bottes en cuir.Pendant le week end, les élèves de cinquième année étaient autorisés a sortir dans la boite de nuit de Poudlard . Aujourd'hui après une longue semaine de cours de potions a la con et autres cours qui emmerdaient a mourir la petite Hermione qui répondait au profs, Harry , Ron et elle décidèrent d' aller voir la nouveauté : _Bon bah les gars je pense que je vais faire un tour dans cette boite histoire de voir quelle musique de naze le DJ a décidé de nous mettre !dis Hermione en riant, mettant son eyeliner . _oh arrête Hermione tu ne sait même pas comment est cette boite et qui est le DJ alors NO COMMENT ! _oh ta geule Harry ! _eh vous allez arrêter tout les deux de vous disputer pour un rien on va y aller et si l ambiance est pourrie eh ben on se casse !dit Ron avec un air déprimé par le sale caractère de ses deux amis. _ouaix sa marche man on y va .Harry dépêche toi de faire tes lacets sinon on va y aller sans toi et tu viendras pas pleurnicher après !!!!!dit Hermione rien que pour emmerder son copain. _MAIS TU VA LA FERMER !!!!!!!!répondit Harry en colère. Ils sortirent tous les trois de la chambre , se dirigèrent vers le hall, sortirent et allèrent en direction de la boite de nuit qui laissait échapper des lumières multicolores . Ils entrèrent dans cette fameuse soirée qui déménageait .Tous les élèves étaient habillés normalement, fini l'uniforme a la con .On découvrait sous chaque angles la personnalité de chaque personnes .Ils avaient tous l'air de bien s'amuser, ils dansaient comme des fous et s'éclataient. Hermione ne paraissait pas si déçue que sa et alla voir le DJ qui lui plaisait bien : _salut !dit hermione l'air intéressée _salut !répondit le dj( N/A :coralie j'aurais pu l'appeler christian mais j'ai po voulu !!!) _sa te dérangerait pas de passer la chanson Mobscene de Marilyn Manson ? _non justement je voulais tester le goût des gens ici pour voir quel style ils aiment !répondit le jeune homme en faisant un clin d'oeil a Hermione. _Ok ben salut a plus .répondit elle ,puis elle s'éloigna et alla danser comme tout le reste des autres personnes. Elle en jetait, c'était la fille la plus rebelle du collège , tous les mecs tournaient autour d'elle et toutes les filles cancanaient sur elle (elles étaient jalouses) elle dansait comme une folle et Harry et Ron eux passaient leur temps au bar a demander des verres de whisky non alcoolisé(whisky artificiel) c'était la fiesta tous les élèves s'amusaient et se déchaînaient sur les chansons de Linkin Park, Eminem et Placebo. C'était une soirée parfaite quand draco le surfeur s'approcha d'Hermione dégoulinante de sueur : _salut, tu t'amuse bien a ce que je vois !!!!!mais dis donc tu te la jouerais pas gotique toi ? _salut et toi tu te la jouerais pas surfeur ace que je sache ????? _ben j'ai le droit !répondit draco surpris par la répartie d'Hermione. _ben tu vois mois aussi j'ai le droit man alors steplait la tu dégage histoire de pas casser l'ambiance OK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _eh reste cool c'est bon moi j'ai rien contre toi j'aime pas tes amis c'est tout mais bon si tu ne veux pas que je t'offre a boire au bar c'est ton problème !a toi de voir maintenant !draco trouvais toujours le mot déstabilisant et tentant ce qui était un avantage pour lui et sa drague. _C'est bon je ne peux pas refuser une invitation pareille mais si tu t'avise de me faire chier c'est mon poing sur ta gueule !!!(N/A :quand je vous dit que Hermione c'est rebellisée c'est po pour rien !!!!) _ouaix c'est bon sa va vient au lieu de raler. répondit draco l'air surpris de la réponse de la jeune fille. Arrivés au bar ils discutèrent de leurs vacances tout en buvant des verres de rhum non alcoolisés .Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre mais l'heure tourna et il fut le temps d'aller se coucher. Hermione de son côté pensa que c'était une soirée géniale et qu'il faudrait remettre ca. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait eu un rapport humain avec draco ce qui l'a choqua car celui ci paraissait être un individu surhumain à ses yeux .Elle repensa et alla se coucher impatiente de voir si le lendemain draco lui adresserait la parole et lui dirait autant de chose que la veille. N /A :bon eh ben voilà c'est la fin du chapitre 1 si vous êtes passionés de surf et de snow écrivez moi sinon eh ben écrivez moi si ca vous a plus ca fait toujours plaisir et surtout une chose restez cools dans la life ne vous stressez pas !!!!!!!tchao 


End file.
